


Child of Fallax

by Flyingbirdietimmy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future Fic, Original Character - Freeform, genderfuid, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingbirdietimmy/pseuds/Flyingbirdietimmy
Summary: Fallax is the perfect world. Almost all issues have been ironed out of the humanoid population... except for a few anomalies.. but that's a minor issue unless you happen to be one of those anomalies like Finlai.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just information about the world and the character. Skip this chapter if you aren't interested.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just information about the character. Skip if you aren't interested.  
> Also.. if this character interests you then you can dm me on instagram at subtlesilver for a roleplay!

╔.★.═════════╗  
༺Homeworld༻  
╚═════════.★.╝  
ｏｖｅｒｖｉｅｗ  
Fallax is a global society that has been in existence for nearly a millennia. Over this period of time, this nation has experienced near collapses and ages of great success but has become the longest standing system. The planet of Fallax was once known as Aprocrath but following the ten year anniversary of global union, the planet was renamed Fallax as a nod to the global unity brought into place by the government. The planet is a thriving community that has reached a point of harmony with the natural resources around it and the advancement of technology. Since the discovery of an emotion inhibiting technology, there has been no dire situations to threaten the lifestyle of residents and Fallax is projected to be successful far into the visible future.  
༺════.★.════༻  
ｓｉｍｉｌａｒｉｔｙ  
Fallax is like Earth in residence and resources. At one point it would have been impossible to tell the difference between human residents but Fallic people have begun developing new genetic traits likely as a result of genetic tampering. Fallax is smaller in planet size but has been in existence for just about as long as Earth. Units of measurement and time remain unchanged between Earth and Fallax. Some species differ as well as weather patterns.  
༺════.★.════༻  
ｓｏｃｉｅｔｙ  
Fallax society is complicated and fraught with regulations to keep the fragile balance of natural environment with growth of the economy. Parents do not have a role here. Instead, genetic information is donated in later stages in life and genetic experts pair information based on what is ideal for the society at the time. When a person perishes, often a new child is created to fill the role left empty. Children are raised and taught to fill a role in society with options for their own electives to further augment society seeing as not every combination can be perfect as seen in the anomalies. Anomalies are most often discovered early in life where their abnormally strong emotions cause issues for their caretakers. There have been recorded incidents where this happens later in life and thus they must be either rehabilitated or removed from the important role they are supposed to be.  
༺════.★.════༻  
ｇｏｖｅｒｎｍｅｎｔ  
The government consists of a diverse council where each member watches over a section of the planet and decisions are made unanimously. Each council member has their own party divided between their section who handle lesser problems and pass on important statistics to their superior. This chain continues down one more time to problem solving officers that serve as law enforcement many times but has been tasked to civilians with other roles that provide a unique perspective.  
༺════.★.════༻

 

 

╔.★.═════════╗  
༺Biography༻  
╚═════════.★.╝  
ｉｎｄｅｎｔｉｔｙ  
《 nαmє(s)  
ᶠᴵᴺᴸᴬᴵ ˢᴵᴸᵛᴱᴿᴬ  
∘ ᶠᴸᵞᴺᴺ (ᴍᴀʟᴇ)  
∘ ᴸᴱᴵᴬ (ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ)  
《ѕєхuαlítч  
∘ ᴾᴬᴺˢᴱˣᵁᴬᴸ  
《вírthdαч  
∘ ᴺᴼᵛᴱᴹᴮᴱᴿ 8ᵀᴴ, 1997  
《αgє  
∘ 20  
《ѕígn  
∘ ᴸᴵᴮᴿᴬ  
《αllígnmєnt  
∘ ᴸᴬᵂᶠᵁᴸ ᴺᴱᵁᵀᴿᴬᴸ  
《σccupαtíσn  
∘ ᴵᴺᵀᴱᴿᴰᴵᴹᴱᴺˢᴵᴼᴺᴬᴸ ᵀᴱˢᵀ ˢᵁᴮᴶᴱᶜᵀ  
∘ ˢᵀᴬᵀᴵˢᵀᴵᶜᴬᴸ ᴬᴺᴬᴸᵞˢᴵˢ ᴿᴱˢᴱᴬᴿᶜᴴᴱᴿ (ғᴏʀᴍᴇʀʟʏ)  
༺════.★.════༻  
ｐｈｙｓｉｃａｌ ａｔｔｒｉｂｕｔｅｓ  
《hαír cσlσur  
∘ ᴮᴸᴬᶜᴷ, ᴰᴬᴿᴷ ᴮᴿᴼᵂᴺ, ᴼᴿ ᴮᴸᵁᴱ  
《єчє cσlσur  
∘ ᴮᴸᵁᴱ  
《hєíght  
∘ 5'5"  
《wєíght  
∘ 120 ᴵᴮˢ  
《gєndєr  
∘ ᴳᴱᴺᴰᴱᴿᶠᴸᵁᴵᴰ  
《ѕpєcíєѕ  
∘ ᴴᵁᴹᴬᴺ (sʟɪɢʜᴛʟʏ ᴇᴠᴏʟᴠᴇᴅ)  
༺════.★.════༻  
ｃｏｎｎｅｃｔｉｏｎｓ  
《fαmílч  
∘ ᴮᴿᴼᵀᴴᴱᴿ (ᴇsᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇᴅ)  
《fríєndѕ  
∘ ᴺᴼᴺᴱ  
《mαrtíαl ѕtαtuѕ  
∘ ˢᴵᴺᴳᴸᴱ  
《cítízєnѕhíp  
∘ ᶠᴬᴸᴸᴵᶜ *  
༺════.★.════༻  
ｐｅｒｓｏｎａｌｉｔｙ  
《zσdíαc  
∘ ᴰᴵᴾᴸᴼᴹᴬᵀᴵᶜ  
∘ ᴼᴮᴶᴱᶜᵀᴵᵛᴱ  
∘ ᶜᴴᴬᴿᴵˢᴹᴬᵀᴵᶜ  
∘ ᵀᴬᶜᵀᶠᵁᴸ  
∘ ᴵᴰᴱᴬᴸᴵˢᵀᴵᶜ  
∘ ᴾᴱᴬᶜᴱᶠᵁᴸ  
∘ ᴱᴬˢᵞ ᴳᴼᴵᴺᴳ  
∘ ᴾᴸᴬᵞᶠᵁᴸ  
∘ ᶠᴸᴵᴿᵀᵞ  
∘ ᴵᴺᵀᴱᴸᴸᴵᴳᴱᴺᵀ  
∘ ᴸᴵᵛᴱᴸᵞ  
∘ ᴬᴿᵀᴵˢᵀᴵᶜᴬᴸᴸᵞ ᴵᴺᵀᵁᴵᵀᴵᵛᴱ  
∘ ᵁᴺᴿᴱᴬᴸᴵᴬᴮᴸᴱ  
∘ ᵀᴿᴼᵁᴮᴸᴱ ᴹᴬᴷᴱᴿ (ᴅɪsᴄʀᴇᴛᴇʟʏ)  
∘ ˢᵁᴾᴱᴿᶠᴵᶜᴵᴬᴸ  
∘ ᵛᴱᴺᴳᴱᶠᵁᴸ  
《nurturє  
∘ ˢᵁᴿᵛᴵᵛᴬᴸ ᴼᴿᴵᴱᴺᵀᴬᵀᴱᴰ  
∘ ᴵᴺᴰᴱᴾᴱᴺᴰᴱᴺᵀ  
∘ ˢᴴᵞ  
∘ ᴱˣᵀᴿᴱᴹᴱᴸᵞ ᴺᴼᴺ ᶜᴼᴺᶠᴿᴼᴺᵀᴬᵀᴵᴼᴺᴬᴸ  
∘ ᴹᴼᴿᴬᴸᴸᵞ ᶠᴸᴱˣᴵᴮᴸᴱ  
∘ ᴳᴱᴺᴱᴿᴬᴸᴸᵞ ˢᴱᴸᶠᴵˢᴴ  
∘ ᴰᴵˢᴸᴼᵞᴬᴸ  
∘ ˢᵀᵁᴮᴮᴼᴿᴺ  
∘ ᴾᴿᴼᴺᴱ ᵀᴼ ᴱᴹᴼᵀᴵᴼᴺᴬᴸ ᴼᵁᵀᴮᵁᴿˢᵀˢ  
(ᴄᴀᴜsᴇs ʀᴀsʜ ᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴs)  
∘ ˢᴱᴸᶠ ᶜᴼᴺᶠᴵᴰᴱᴺᵀ  
∘ ˢᴱᴸᶠ ᴵᴺᴰᵁᴸᴳᴱᴺᵀ  
༺════.★.════༻  
ｐｒｅｆｅｒａｎｃｅｓ  
∘ ᵀᴱᶜᴴᴺᴼᴸᴼᴳᵞ  
∘ ᴾᵁᴺˢ  
∘ ᴾᴿᴬᴺᴷˢ  
∘ ˢᴵᴺᴳᴵᴺᴳ  
∘ ᵀᴴᴿᴵᴸᴸ ˢᴱᴱᴷᴵᴺᴳ  
∘ ᵀᴿᵞᴵᴺᴳ ᴺᴱᵂ ᵀᴴᴵᴺᴳˢ  
∘ ᴱˣᶜᴱᴱᴰᴵᴺᴳ ᴱˣᴾᴱᶜᵀᴬᵀᴵᴼᴺ  
∘ ᶠᴼᴼᴰ  
∘ ᴾᴵᶜᴷ ᴾᴼᶜᴷᴱᵀᴵᴺᴳ  
∘ ᴵᴸᴸᵁˢᴵᴼᴺ  
∘ ˢᵁᴿᴿᴱᴬᴸ ᴬᴿᵀ  
∘ ᴸᴬᴿᴳᴱ ᶜᴿᴼᵂᴰˢ  
∘ ᴾᴿᴵᵛᴬᶜᵞ  
∘ ᴸᴵᴳᴴᵀˢᴴᴼᵂˢ  
༺════.★.════༻  
ｄｉｓｌｉｋｅｓ  
∘ ᴹᴼˢᵀ ᵂᴵᴸᴰᴸᴵᶠᴱ  
∘ ᴵᴺᵀᴵᴹᴬᵀᴱ ˢᴵᵀᵁᵀᴬᵀᴵᴼᴺˢ  
∘ ᴾᵁˢᴴᵞ/ᴬᴿᴿᴼᴳᴬᴺᵀ ᴾᴱᴼᴾᴸᴱ  
∘ ˢᵀᴿᴼᴺᴳ ˢᴹᴱᴸᴸˢ  
∘ ᴰᴵˢᴼᴿᴰᴱᴿ  
∘ ᴴᴵᴳᴴ ˢᴼᶜᴵᴱᵀᵞ  
∘ ᴮᴱᴵᴺᴳ ᵁᴾˢᵀᴬᴳᴱᴰ  
∘ ᴰᴵˢˢᶜᵁˢˢᴵᴺᴳ ᴾᴬˢᵀ  
∘ ᴱˣᵀᴿᴱᴹᴱ ᵀᴱᴹᴾᴱᴿᴬᵀᵁᴿᴱ  
∘ ᴰᴵˢᵀᴿᵁᶜᵀᴵᴼᴺ  
༺════.★.════༻  
ａｂｉｌｉｔｉｅｓ  
∘ ᴸᴱᴬᴿᴺˢ ᶠᴬˢᵀ  
《вαѕíc fíghtíng  
∘ ᴰᴱᶜᴱᴺᵀ ˢᴱᴸᶠ ᴰᴱᶠᴱᴺᶜᴱ/ ᴴᴬᴺᴰ ᵀᴼ ᴴᴬᴺᴰ  
∘ ᴾᴿᴼᶠᴵᶜᴵᴱᴺᵀ ᵁˢᴱ ᴼᶠ ᴸˢ  
《tєchnσlσgч utílílízαtíσn**  
∘ ᵀᴵᶜ (ᴛᴇᴄʜ ɪɴᴛᴇʟʟɪɢᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴏʟᴇ)  
∘ ˢᴿᴬᴰ (sʜᴏʀᴛ ʀᴀɴɢᴇ ᴀʀᴇᴀ ᴅɪsʀᴜᴘᴛᴏʀ)  
∘ ᴸˢ(ʟɪɢʜᴛɴɪɴɢ sᴛᴀғғ)  
∘ ᴬᴱ(ᴀᴜɢᴍᴇɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴇʏᴇs)  
《phчѕíσlσgч  
∘ ᴸᴵᴹᴵᵀᴱᴰ ˢᴴᴬᴾᴱˢᴴᴵᶠᵀᴵᴺᴳ  
(sʟɪɢʜᴛʟʏ ᴀʟᴛᴇʀ ᴀᴘᴘᴇᴀʀᴀɴᴄᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜᴀɪʀ ᴄᴏʟᴏᴜʀ)  
∘ ᴸᴵᴳᴴᵀ ᴵᴸᴸᵁˢᴵᴼᴺˢ (ɴᴏ ᴘʜʏsɪᴄᴀʟ sᴜʙsᴛᴀɴᴄᴇ)  
༺════.★.════༻

 

╔.★.═════════╗  
༺Technology༻  
╚═════════.★.╝  
ｔｉｃ (ᴛᴇᴄʜ ɪɴᴛᴇʟʟɪɢᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴄᴏɴsᴏʟᴇ)  
《purpσѕє  
∘ ᴵᴺᶠᴼᴿᴹᴬᵀᴵᴼᴺ ᶜᴼᴸᴸᴱᶜᵀᴵᴼᴺ ᴬᴺᴰ ᴰᴵˢᵀᴿᴵᴮᵁᵀᴵᴼᴺ  
∘ᴱˢᴾᴵᴼᴺᴬᴳᴱ  
∘ ᵀᴿᴬᴺˢᴸᴬᵀᴵᴼᴺ  
《rαngє  
∘ ᴵᴺᴰᴱᵀᴱᴿᴹᴵᴺᴬᴮᴸᴱ  
《αвílítíєѕ  
∘ ᴹᴵᴹᶜᴿᵞ  
∘ ᶠᴸᴵᴳᴴᵀ  
∘ ᶠᴸᵁᴵᴰ ᴿᴱˢᴵˢᵀᴬᴺᶜᴱ  
∘ ᶠᴵᴿᴱ ᴿᴱˢᴵˢᵀᴬᴺᶜᴱ  
《límítαtíσnѕ  
∘ ᴸᴱᵀᴴᴬᴿᴳᵞ  
∘ ᴿᴱᵟᵁᴵᴿᴱˢ ᶜᴴᴬᴿᴳᴵᴺᴳ ᴱᵛᴱᴿᵞ 72 ᴴᴼᵁᴿˢ ᶠᴼᴿ 3 ᴴᴼᵁᴿˢ  
∘ ᶜᴴᴬᴿᴳᴵᴺᴳ ᴿᴱᵟᵁᴵᴿᴱˢ ᴺᴼᴺ ᵛᴵˢᶜᴼᵁˢ ᶠᴸᵁᴵᴰ  
∘ ᶜᴬᴺᴺᴼᵀ ᴹᴵᴹᴵᶜ ˢᴼᴹᴱᵀᴴᴵᴺᴳ ᴮᴵᴳᴳᴱᴿ ᵀᴴᴬᴺ ᴬ ᴹᴼᴺᴷᴱᵞ  
∘ ᴹᴬᵞ ᴮᴱ ᴴᴬᴿᴰ ᵀᴼ ᶜᴼᴺᵛᴵᴺᶜᴱ ᴼᵁᵀ ᴼᶠ ᴾᴿᴱᶠᴱᴿᴿᴱᴰ ᶠᴼᴿᴹ  
《αppєαrαncє  
∘ ᴵᴺ ᴹᴵᴹᴵᶜᴿᵞ ᵀᴵᶜ ᴬᶜᶜᵁᴿᴬᵀᴱᴸᵞ ᴿᴱᴾᴸᴵᶜᴬᵀᴱˢ ᵀᴴᴱ ᵀᴱˣᵀᵁᴿᴱ ᴼᶠ ᴱˣᵀᴱᴿᴺᴬᴸ ˢᴷᴵᴺ ᴼᴿ ᶠᴸᴱˢᴴ ᴬᴺᴰ ᴬᵟᵁᴵᴿᴱˢ ᴱᵟᵁᴵᵛᴬᴸᴱᴺᵀ ᴹᴬˢˢ  
∘ ᶜᴱᴺᵀᴿᴬᴸ ᴾᴿᴼᶜᴱˢˢᴼᴿ ᴵˢ ᴮᴸᴬᶜᴷ, ᴿᴼᵁᴺᴰ, ᴬᴺᴰ ᴬᴾᴾᴿᴼˣᴵᴹᴬᵀᴱᴸᵞ ˢᴴᴬᴾᴱᴰ ᴸᴵᴷᴱ ᴬ ᴹᴬᴿᴮᴸᴱ ᵂᴵᵀᴴ ᴹᴵᴸᴸᴵᴼᴺˢ ᴼᶠ ᴹᴵᶜᴿᴼˢᶜᴼᴾᴵᶜ ᶠᴵᴮᴿᴱˢ ᴱˣᵀᴱᴺᴰᴵᴺᴳ ᵀᴼ ᴵᵀˢ ᴱˣᵀᴱᴿᴵᴼᴿ  
∘ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴱˣᵀᴱᴿᴵᴼᴿ ᶜᴼᴺˢᴵˢᵀˢ ᴼᶠ ᴬ ᴳᴿᴱᴱᴺ, ᶠᴸᴱˢᴴ ᴸᴵᴷᴱ ˢᵁᴮˢᵀᴬᴺᶜᴱˢ ᵂᴵᵀᴴ ᴬ ˢᴵᴹᴵᴸᴬᴿ ᶜᴼᴺˢᴵˢᵀᴱᴺᶜᵞ ᵀᴼ ᴬ ˢᴸᵁᴳ ˢᵁᴾᴾᴼᴿᵀᴱᴰ ᴮᵞ ᴬ ᴾᴱᴿᶠᴼᴿᴬᵀᴱᴰ ᴹᴱᴹᴮᴿᴬᴺᴱ  
《uѕєr rєvíєw  
This product is terrible! It rarely does as asked except in the most dire of circumstances. And why is it addicted to cats? Can a machine even be addicted to something??  
༺════.★.════༻  
ｓｒａｄ(sʜᴏʀᴛ ʀᴀɴɢᴇ ᴀʀᴇᴀ ᴅɪsʀᴜᴘᴛᴏʀ)  
《purpσѕє  
∘ ᴾᴿᴼᵛᴵᴰᴱ ᴬ ᴴᴬˢᵀᵞ ᴱˢᶜᴬᴾᴱ  
∘ ᴬᴸᴸᴼᵂ ˢᵀᴱᴬᴸᵀᴴ  
∘ ᵛᴵˢᵁᴬᴸ ᴬˢˢᴵˢᵀᴬᴺᶜᴱ ᴰᵁᴿᴵᴺᴳ ᴱˣᴾᴸᴬᴺᴬᵀᴵᴼᴺ  
《rαngє  
∘ 10 ᴹᴱᵀᴱᴿˢ  
《αвílítíєѕ  
∘ ᴰᴵˢᴬᴮᴸᴱ ᴬᴺᵞ ᴸᴼᵂᴱᴿ ᴳᴿᴬᴰᴱ ᵀᴱᶜᴴᴺᴼᴸᴼᴳᵞ  
∘ ᶜᴼᴺᵀᴿᴼᴸˢ ᵛᴵˢᴵᴼᴺ ᴼᶠ ᴬᴺᵞᴼᴺᴱ ᵂᴵᵀᴴᴵᴺ ᴵᵀˢ ᴿᴬᴰᴵᵁˢ  
∘ ᴬᴺᵞᴼᴺᴱ ᴼᵁᵀˢᴵᴰᴱ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴿᴬᴰᴵᵁˢ ᶜᴬᴺᴺᴼᵀ ˢᴱᴱ ᵂᴵᵀᴴᴵᴺ  
∘ ᴰᴱᵛᴵᶜᴱ ᶜᴬᴺ ᴮᴱ ᴿᴱᶜᴬᴸᴸᴱᴰ ᴬᵀ ᴬᴺᵞ ᵀᴵᴹᴱ  
《límítαtíσnѕ  
∘ ˢᴹᴬᴸᴸ ᴿᴬᴺᴳᴱ  
∘ ᴼᶠᶠᴱᴿˢ ᴺᴼ ᴾᴿᴼᵀᴱᶜᵀᴵᴼᴺ  
∘ ᴸᴵᴹᴵᵀᴱᴰ ᵀᴼ ᵛᴵˢᴵᴼᴺ (ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ sᴇɴsᴇs ɴᴏᴛ ɪᴍᴘᴀᴄᴛᴇᴅ)  
∘ ᴹᵁˢᵀ ᴮᴱ ᴾᴸᴬᶜᴱᴰ ᴼᴺ ᴳᴿᴼᵁᴺᴰ ᵀᴼ ᴬᶜᵀᴵᵛᴬᵀᴱ  
∘ ᴵᴹᴾᴬᶜᵀ ᴼᴺᴸᵞ ᴸᴬˢᵀˢ ᴬˢ ᴸᴼᴺᴳᴬˢ ᴰᴱᵛᴵᶜᴱ ᴵˢ ᴼᴺ ᴳᴿᴼᵁᴺᴰ  
《αppєαrαncє  
∘ ˢᴹᴬᴸᴸ ᵀᴿᴬᴺˢᴾᴬᴿᴱᴺᵀ ᴼᴿᴮ ᵀᴴᴱ ˢᴵᶻᴱ ᴼᶠ ᴹᴬᴿᴮᴸᴱ  
《uѕєr rєvíєw  
Good device! It works to create entire blackouts or really convincing illusionary creatures. I once made a dragon so convincing that I peed myself. ༺════.★.════༻  
ｌｓ(ʟɪɢʜᴛɴɪɴɢ sᴛᴀғғ)  
《purpσѕє  
∘ ᴾᴿᴼᵀᴱᶜᵀᴵᴼᴺ ᴼᶠ ᵁˢᴱᴿ  
《rαngє  
∘ ˢᵀᴬᶠᶠ ᴱˣᵀᴱᴺᴰˢ ᵀᴼ ᴬ ᴸᴱᴺᴳᵀᴴ ᴼᶠ 5 ᶠᴱᴱᵀ  
《αвílítíєѕ  
∘ ᵛᴬᴿᴵᴼᵁˢ ᴱᴸᴱᶜᵀᴿᴼᶜᵁᵀᴵᴼᴺ ˢᵀᴿᴱᴺᴳᵀᴴ ˢᴱᵀᵀᴵᴺᴳˢ  
∘ ᴸᴱᵀᴴᴬᴸ ᴼᴾᵀᴵᴼᴺˢ ᴬᵛᴬᴵᴸᴬᴮᴸᴱ  
∘ ᶜᴬᴺ ᶠᵁᴺᶜᵀᴵᴼᴺ ᴬˢ ᴮᴼˢᵀᴬᶠᶠ  
∘ ˢᵀᴿᴼᴺᴳ ᴬᴺᴰ ᴸᴵᴳᴴᵀᵂᴱᴵᴳᴴᵀ  
∘ ᴿᴱᵀᴿᴬᶜᵀᴬᴮᴸᴱ ᶠᴼᴿ ᴱᴬˢᵞ ᵀᴿᴬᴺˢᴾᴼᴿᵀ  
《límítαtíσnѕ  
∘ ᵁˢᴱᴸᴱˢˢ ᴵᶠ ᵁˢᴱᴿ ᴵˢ ᴵᴺᶜᴼᴹᴾᴱᴺᵀᴱᴺᵀ  
∘ ᶜᴬᴺ ᴮᴱ ᴮᴿᴼᴷᴱᴺ  
∘ ᴱᴸᴱᶜᵀᴿᴵᶜ ᶜᵁᴿᴿᴱᴺᵀˢ ᴹᴬᵞ ᴺᴼᵀ ᴮᴱ ˢᵀᴿᴼᴺᴳ ᴱᴺᴼᵁᴳᴴ ᵀᴼ ˢᵀᴼᴾ ᴬᴸᴸ ᴾᴼᵀᴱᴺᵀᴵᴬᴸᴸᵞ ᵀᴴᴿᴱᴬᵀᴱᴺᴵᴺᴳ ᴱᴺᴱᴹᴵᴱˢ  
《αppєαrαncє  
∘ ᴶᴱᵀ ᴮᴸᴬᶜᴷ ᵀᵁᴮᴱ ᵂᴵᵀᴴ ᵂᴴᴵᵀᴱ ᴸᴱᴰ ᴬᴾᴾᴱᴬᴿᴵᴺᴳ ᵀᴵᴾˢ  
《uѕєr rєvíєw  
Well it works I guess. I changed the name to Lightning Staff because it sounds cooler than "Bostaff taser"  
༺════.★.════༻  
ａｅ(ᴀᴜɢᴍᴇɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴇʏᴇs)  
《purpσѕє  
∘ ᴾᴿᴱᵛᴱᴺᵀˢ ᵛᴵˢᴵᴼᴺ ᴸᴼˢˢ ᶠᴿᴼᴹ ᴱˣᵀᴱᴿᴺᴬᴸ ᶠᴬᶜᵀᴼᴿˢ  
《rαngє  
∘ ᴬˢ ᶠᴬᴿ ᴬˢ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴱᵞᴱ ᶜᴬᴺ ˢᴱᴱ  
《αвílítíєѕ  
∘ ᴺᴵᴳᴴᵀ ᵛᴵˢᴵᴼᴺ  
∘ ᴴᴱᴬᵀ ᵛᴵˢᴵᴼᴺ  
∘ ᴬᴮˢᴼᴸᵁᵀᴱ ᴰᴬᴿᴷ ᵛᴵˢᴵᴼᴺ (ᴠɪsᴜᴀʟ sᴏɴᴀʀ)  
∘ ᴾᴿᴼᵀᴱᶜᵀᴵᴼᴺ  
∘ ᶜᴼᴿᴿᴱᶜᵀˢ ᵛᴵˢᴵᴼᴺ ᴬᴺᴰ ᴱˣᵀᴱᴺᴰˢ ᴵᵀ ᴾᴬˢᵀ ᴺᴼᴿᴹᴬᴸ ᶜᴬᴾᴬᴮᴵᴸᴵᵀᴵᴱˢ  
∘ ᴾᴬᴵᴿᴵᴺᴳ ᵂᴵᵀᴴ ᵀᴵᶜ ᴬᴸᴸᴼᵂˢ ᶠᴼᴿ ᴹᴱᴺᵀᴬᴸ ᶜᴼᴹᴹᵁᴺᴵᶜᴬᵀᴵᴼᴺ ᵀᴴᴿᴼᵁᴳᴴ ᶠᴼᴼᵀᴬᴳᴱ ᴬᴺᴰ ᵛᴼᶜᴬᴸˢ  
《límítαtíσnѕ  
∘ ᴾᴿᴼᵀᴱᶜᵀᴵᴼᴺ ᴵˢ ᴸᴵᴹᴵᵀᴱᴰ ᵀᴼ ᵛᴱᴿᵞ ˢᴹᴬᴸᴸ ᴾᴿᴼᴶᴱᶜᵀᴵᴸᴱˢ ᴼᴿ ᴳᴬˢᴱˢ  
《αppєαrαncє  
∘ ˢᴹᴬᴸᴸ ᴵᴹᴾᴸᴬᴺᵀᴱᴰ ᶜᴴᴵᴾ ᴼᴺ ᵀᴴᴱ ᴮᴬˢᴱ ᴼᶠ ᵀᴴᴱ ˢᴾᴵᴺᴱ  
《uѕєr rєvíєw  
Whoever designed this device to allow TIC to always be in my head was an idiot. It does its intended purpose amazingly well.  
༺════.★.════༻


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the journey...

╔.★.═════════╗  
༺Chapter 1: Fallax༻  
╚═════════.★.╝  
Before me, the translucent dash of the Mondal 25 exposed the amethyst horizon, speckled with lavender clouds that softened the edges of obsidian skyscrapers that stood like a forest. The seat and the interior buttons of the air vessel were all patterned in simple yet elegant electric green outlines, the sort that held a soft yet alluring glow. I extended my hands towards the two control levers, a happy flutter inside just about enough to disrupt the course of my hands. The gel material oozed beneath by fingers, morphing to accommodate the strength of my grip and the size of my hands. It proceeded to toughen enough to give me some semblance of control but not enough that it was in any way uncomfortable. An unavoidable grin spread like a virus across my features and I pushed the levers forward, the ship's engine roaring to life and then mellowing into a gentle purr while the blacks and glowing turquoise of the buildings melded with the purples of the sky. A boisterous laugh broke out of me, the only way to deal with the overflowing happiness. I was really doing it! I was flying!

And then I wasn't... the ship came to an abrupt stop while I lurched forward. Before my face could be bashed against the dash, I was caught by the powerful magnetic fields that suspended my movement beyond a few inches. But another problem was quickly becoming apparent. White hot flickers were beginning to creep towards me, fire having breached the hull. I struggled against the force holding me captive, my hand gaining precious centimeters towards the release button. My strength was beginning to wane while panic reared its ugly head and I froze entirely. My throat was dry and my tongue tasted of sand, all my excitement turning into something else entirely. It wanted to escape via scream, but it was stuck midway down my esophagus. The fires were suddenly upon me, I could feel its heat coming at me in waves until it finally connected with flesh, so-- bitterly cold?

While I was just about willing to accept this, the other errors in this reality began to formulate in a mental list. For one.. I had no idea what the interior of a Modus 25 looked like, let alone would I be capable of flying one. For another thing.. even if transportation had been in my assignment, I no longer held any sort of role in the hierarchy of society.. I was outside of it. I am outside.

That revelation was enough to pinpoint the source of the cold. My awareness shifted to the hard ground beneath me, smooth and rubbery but still uncomfortable. Every bone seemed to ache but I only curled up, trying to find some warmth from my own body. At least.. this area had the advantage of climate control. It could have been much colder but they liked to keep the temperature just uncomfortably so during the night.. not deadly. It was a reminder to the handful of us living on the fringes of society. We weren't them, we didn't contribute anything, so we didn't deserve commodities like heat.

I could hear footsteps coming towards me but I kept my eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. The erratic pattern made me think that it had to be more than one person but the voices were another clue. They paused near where they would have been able to see me and fell silent, then tittered softly amongst themselves. I caught one word, Fallen. It was only after they had moved on that I mustered the courage to open my eyes. I sat up with a soft groan and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, that one word echoing around in my mind. I didn’t really feel it fit the group of people it referred to. Fallen makes me think of something supernatural and vile, but of the few I’ve encountered they were- nice? I find the shame is the biggest factor that unites us. There are a few exceptions to this, but mostly anyone who can’t be part of society feels ashamed. We are the anomalies that can’t fit into the system’s perfectly constructed world. The term Fallen is more a pun at our expense. Residents of this planet, Fallax, are referred to as the Fallic. If you change another two letters then you get the derogatory term that follows me wherever I go. There are a good number of Fallic citizens who wouldn’t even dare to sully their perfect mouths with such a word, but those who do couldn’t possibly understand what it means to those they use it on... How can you understand the impact of your words when you have no emotions yourself? I guess I should clarify.. not all- anomalies have emotions. An anomaly is anyone who can’t fit into the role society has given them.. but the most common problem for this is an immunity to the treatment. Biologically everything is determined by genetic experts and the culmination of this is then raised under a specific set of standards to fulfill whatever role needs to be filled. Generally, this system works because they recycle DNA based on who was successful and they attempt to replicate the process exactly. Not everyone is a clone. There are some combinations that need to be constructed as the need for a new role arises and sometimes they like to mix it up to diversify the impact of an individual. How would I know the intricacies of our 'birth'? Well.. I was a statistical researcher. It was my job to explore the potentials and evaluate what looks good and what could stand improvement. I was apart of a team and we would often cycle through different jobs to maximize the accuracy of our results. To most, this might seem like a monotonous job, and it probably is. I however, was programmed with an affinity for numbers and logic. It's thrilling to consider all the possible outcomes and string together what could one day be your coworker or perhaps something more. And then came the incident. I don't know the specifics of it. Those memories were stolen from me when they started tampering with my head, but the gist of it was there was an accident at the lab and I received a head injury that 'freed' my mind from the emotional inhibition. They could never repair what they had done for it presented a risk to my life. For a time I attempted to proceed as I had always done, but.. the emotions were new and I liked feeling things.. at first. Things quickly deteriorated when my newfound empathy gave me cause to question the ethics involved in society. With all the horror brimming beneath the surface, it's amazing that they don't just wipe anomalies out.. All things considered, they are generous to us.. which reminds me.. I believe it's time to eat.  
My stomach was beginning to rumble it's discomfort. Using the shiny obsidian wall of my little alley- which still surprised me by its inability to capture fingerprints- I managed to climb to my feet.+

I groaned at every aching muscle and proceeded to stretch. While the pain didn't dissipate entirely, it was lessened to a dull throb which made moving much more tolerable. I followed the pristine and empty walkways to what had to be the shortest building on the planet.. though that was mostly because they were all skyscrapers and this was only about two stories high. It was black like everything else and shaped like a dome. The door was a large arch and I could see uniformed Fallic milling about.  
No one looked like me. I was buried in layers of clothing, relatively which were soiled only due to my own bodily functions like perspiration. The city itself was immaculate. It was difficult to even track down dirt or dust because all the air was filtered and the wild all remained strictly on the half of Fallax that wasn't inhabited by people. I suppose you might suspect there would be other anomalies present, but we numbered so few that there were more places to find food than there were people to visit them. This is a testament to the effectiveness of our engineering because anomalies are no longer as plentiful as they might have once been.. or- maybe they really were dealt with some other way. I'm no longer in a position to investigate that. 

Largely, the people there ignored me. I kept my head down, my short brown hair quickly gaining length until it was long enough to conceal my face. My muscles too began to change, shrinking down as my body settled into an unobtrusive feminine form. I picked up a plate and began heaping on anything that looked somewhat appetizing. Most of it was bland and colorless. The taste itself wasn't one of the things impacted by the emotional tampering, but the enjoyment of it was greatly lessened. For a time I loved to feast on the fine foods that accompanied my position, but here their only goal was sustenance. They weren't going to indulge someone as lowly as me.

I shoveled down my food, blanching at the taste when I was unfortunate enough to let it touch my tongue. I tossed my plate into the autocleaner and kept my eyes averted from the parlor shifting tricks the workers were partaking of and hurried past to where the washing facilities where located.

Taking off all my layers was frustrating. The clothes didn't bond to my body like the ones I had grown accustomed to which meant I had to fluctuate my form until I could successfully wiggle out of them. I tossed them into another device meant for cleaning and stepped into a cubicle-sized right for a human. It took a matter of seconds for all the filth to be essentially sucked off my body. I took back my clothes and allowed my beautifully clean hair to shorten. I glanced at the mirror as a masculine form began to settle over me once more. 

"Finlai.." I spoke my name in an awed whisper. The face didn't look as I had remembered it to be. I didn't really know what my face was supposed to look like because I frequently shifted my features about. The only thing that ever remained constant was that my eyes were blue and my hair was either brown or black. I could change the shade slightly, but I wasn't so skilled as to make myself blonde. My name was really the only thing I had in this world. I hadn't heard it from another mouth in much too long.. maybe I wouldn't ever hear it again.. "Yo Fallen!" The unfamiliar voice caught me off guard and I stumbled towards my clothes, holding the bundle strategically to conceal myself while the hair zipped down to cover my face once again. "Yes..?" I responded meekly. "Times up. You don't get to stay here indefinitely." "R-right.." I agreed and pulled something on so I wouldn't be indecent leaving. I wasn't entirely sure why I felt the need for modesty. Most people didn't because we could shift our bodies however we pleased. But modesty was a result of the shame I felt about myself. I didn't want them to see me at all.. I left as quickly as I was able to.


End file.
